Lil Struggle
by pelipurindu
Summary: Kim Taehyung tidak pernah sekesal ini karena masalah kecil. Dan Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah semarah ini kala mempermasalahkan masalah kecil. KookV/KookTae!


_**OneShoot Series**_

 _ **Pair @ KookV ; KookTae (ykwim yea?)**_

 _ **Story bultaereunae**_

 _ **BTS God's ; Bighit. Ent ; Orang Tua mereka ; And Army's ! Hehe (saya hanya meminjam nama :)**_

 _ **Boys Love! I warn You!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah terperosok sejauh ini. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah jatuh seperti ini. Jauh--jauh dari semua pengalaman penglihatannya yang terlintas di fikirannya selama ia menghirup udara. Jauh--jauh dari bayangan dambanya akan hal ini. Karena ini, pertama kalinya.

Rasa akan dilindungi yang kunjung memudar, sekarang kembali.

Rasa akan diperhatikan yang terbias seiring menaiknya angka umur, kini malah menjadi jadi.

Rasa akan membuncahnya satu dua kata dari orang yang berhadapan dengannya, kini menjadi tak asing.

Taehyung bingung. Ia linglung. Seperti menaiki komedi putar yang hentinya tak kunjung--ia pening.

Pening akan rasa senang yang kunjung menaik. Pening akan rasa suka yang kunjung melayang jauh. Pening akan rasa tak mau kehilangan walau hanya terhadap sentuhan di bahu, atau jejak bau harum di dekapan.

"Baby?"

Dan semakin merindu akan suara halus yang menggema di kedua pendengaran. Karena Taehyung hanya remaja yang seiring mendambakan tatapan penuh cinta setiap harinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Ha--ha?"

Tersentak, sentuhan di punggung telanjang semakin menurun menuju pinggul--membuat Taehyung bergerak gelisah.

"Maaf, aku sepertinya melamun."

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, kau sudah kupanggil berulang kali tadi."

"Maaf."

Mata menjadi sayu, menurun dari wajah ke dada lalu mengeliminasi udara yang yang terjarak. Menambah jarak dekat, memeluk posesif.

"Jangan melamun, kau bisa kerasukan cintaku nanti."

Si Kim terkekeh, semakin mengeratkan pelukan serambi mengecup kecil dada--sengaja membuat geli.

"Hentikan, Kim. Atau aku akan menyerang kedua bilah bibirmu lagi."

Mendecak, "Lakukan, Jeon. Lakukan semaumu."

Taehyung ingin menghentikan waktu, mungkin memang terdengar menggelikan bagi awam. Rasa mencinta dan dicinta yang terlalu besar, itu hanyalah mitos didalam drama dan fiksi belaka--setidaknya itu yang Taehyung ketahui sebelumnya.

Sebelum si Jeon brengsek meluluhlantakan tembok yang ia buat dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, sebelum si Jeon mengetuk bahkan menggedor pintunya dengan keras secara berulang. Yang awalnya ia terpaksa membuka sedikit karena jengah, dan berakhir membuka penuh setelah merasakan satu dua kenyamanan.

Menggeliat lalu terkikik saat keduanya kembali bersentuhan. Tertawa saat mereka kembali saling mengecup. Tersenyum saat mereka kembali memanggut. Dan mendesau seraya memejam mata sayu saat mereka kembali menyatu.

Dan gilanya ; Taehyung ingin lagi dan lagi.

Sudah dikatakan, bukan. Taehyung sudah terperosok penuh.

 **...**

Jika boleh dewa diduakan. Taehyung sepenuhnya akan mendamba seseorang di depannya ini. Melupakan intensitas para siswa yang berlalu lalang.

Memancarkan kasih disaat melihat ia meringis kesal saat kuah ramen memuncrat ke baju karena ulahnya sendiri.

Memancarkan jenaka disaat pemudanya memberengut lucu karena minumannya habis.

Taehyung menjadi gila beberapa saat. Saat saat dimana bersamanya. Hanya saat bersamanya.

Pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengannya ber-nametag 'Jeon Jungkook' dengan huruf hangeul.

"Jangan."

Mangkuk ramen ditarik pelan.

"Kau 'kan tidak bisa makan pedas."

Menarik kedua sudut bibir lalu terkekeh.

"Kau tau itu, tapi tetap membeli dua mangkuk."

"Iya. Kan aku beli untuk diri sendiri."

Menjulurkan lidah, menggoda Taehyung.

"Lalu aku makan apa?"

"Minum susu saja sana. Biar tambah besar, kau semakin kurus saja."

Menurunkan bibir, menghentakkan kaki kecil di kayu penyangga kaki sehingga meja bergetar kecil.

Memandang geli Taehyung yang kesal, Jungkook terkikik senang karena mengerjai, "Nanti, beli hamburger saja ya? Mau?"

"Janji?"

Tangan melangkahi meja, mengusak surai Taehyung gemas. Gigi kelinci menyembul malu malu.

"Iya iya."

"Yeay! Beli dua ya!"

Meringis kecil, Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi Taehyung yang mengikutkan makanan makanan lain dalam daftar.

Untung uang saku bulanan baru saja di beri tadi pagi. Lagipula, apa si yang tidak untuk Taehyung.

Tiga bulan terhitung, mereka saling mencinta. Saling menunggu saat jam pelajaran habis, lalu Jungkook yang meninggalkan jejak di keningnya saat bertemu kemudian.

Rasanya baru saja kemarin Jungkook menceritakan tentang hal gila saat menengah pertama. Saat dunia masih tergopoh karena aplikasi facebook. Dimana semuanya memasang aplikasi tersebut di handphone masing masing.

Jungkook menceritakan betapa lucunya saat ia tak dapat memainkannya pertama kali. Lalu saat ia dikirimi pesan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lalu disaat ia face call dengan orang tersebut lalu secara mengejutkan si orang asing tersebut menunjukan miliknya didepan kamera.

Lalu dengan sarkatis Jungkook berkata 'Tch, milikmu kecil.'

Dimana Taehyung tertawa terbahak selama sejam saat itu--tepatnya sebulan yang lalu mungkin.

Atau saat Jungkook menceritakan seberapa fanatiknya ia dengan salah satu grup sepak bola. Dan disebagian cerita ia bercerita tentang keluarga dan hidupnya.

Lalu Taehyung teringat seberapa tergugunya ia saat Jungkook menanyakan balik tentang cerita hidupnya.

Karena satu hal yang perlu di ingat--mereka berdua hanyalah dua anak menengah atas yang saling menjalin hubungan hanya karena hati menggetar. Tanpa tau cerita dibalik masing masing, mereka hanya ingin mencinta.

Cinta dan kasih sayang.

Taehyung menceritakan semuanya dengan terisak--ia lemah terhadap hal seperti ini.

Dimana Taehyung menceritakan kehidupannya yang amat sangat datar. Dimana ia tidak memiliki teman yang sepenuhnya teman sampai saat itu. Dimana Taehyung memendam kepalanya di dada Jungkook saat bercerita tentang ia yang pernah merasakan pertemanan dan hancur begitu saja saat setahun kemudian--dimana Taehyung yang bersalah saat itu.

Taehyung lemah. Lemah akan perasaan. Lemah akan hal mengenai hubungan. Lemah mengenai bagaimana dan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memperbaiki hal itu.

Taehyung itu sudah hancur akan akal untuk saling mempercayai, sebelum Jungkook memungut kepingan itu lalu merangkai itu kembali dan membuat Taehyung setengah mati untuk percaya lagi.

Tiga hari.

Entah angka keramat, atau apa. Angka tiga selalu menjadi angka keterbalikan bagi Taehyung. Bedanya, perbedaan ini menjadi sangat menyedihkan bagi Taehyung.

Karena sudah tiga hari--Jungkook tak menghubungi atau bahkan menemuinya saat sepulang sekolah bahkan di kantin untuk sejenak. Taehyung merasakan dilemma rasanya.

Mereka bertengkar. Dan sialnya hanya karena hal kecil saat itu.

Taehyung yang semakin kesini semakin membaik untuk sekedar bersosialisasi adalah salahnya.

Taehyung yang kembali berteman dengan orang lain selain Jungkook menjadi kesalahan. Taehyung yang mencoba menjunjung kepercayaan lain menjadi kesalahan.

Dan bahan percobaan nya terhadap satu orang lain menjadi masalah. Jimin--bahan percobaannya--yang bahkan sering menenangkannya tiga hari terakhir seolah menjadi tak begitu ia sukai lagi.

Pertemanan yang ia jalin berjalan lancar dengan Jimin, yang sebenarnya merupakan teman sekelasnya selama dua tahun terakhir di menengah atas itu.

Memang terlalu kasar menyebut Jimin tak disuka lagi, atau menyebut Jimin sebagai bahan percobaan. Karena nyatanya Taehyung senang luar biasa saat pertama kali bisa mengajak Jimin ke kantin, ia senang saat bisa mengajak dalam obrolan ringan dengan Jimin.

Semuanya sempurna sampai pada saat itu.

Saat hari ulang tahun sekolahnya, dimana semua siswa merayakannya dengan suka cita begitu dengan Taehyung dan Jimin yang tak berhenti tertawa selama perayaan.

Bahagia. Mereka bahagia.

Tapi meluruh begitu saja saat jam pulang berbunyi. Disaat Taehyung hanya ingin menemani Jimin sampai benar benar dijemput, Taehyung hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik.

Sebelum Jungkook dengan segala ke egoisannya memaksa Taehyung pergi saja meninggalkan Jimin dengan alasan 'Dia lelaki, dia bisa sendiri.'

Taehyung juga bukan semena mena menyuruh Jungkook untuk sekedar menunggu di kelasnya. Menunggu sampai Jimin benar benar pulang, karena Jimin juga harus dilindungi sebagai teman--karena gelapnya sore menuju malam itu menakutkan. Terlebih sepinya sekolah, karena mereka telat pulang untuk sekedar berbincang tadinya. Walau sebenarnya Taehyung akui, Jimin memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya, dan walau Taehyung yakin Jimin memang bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

 _ **From : Jungkook-ssi!**_

Oh ayolah baby. Dia bisa sendiri. Hari semakin malam. Kita harus pulang. Sumpah demi apapun, kenapa kau seperti ini, kita sedari tadi juga tidak bertemu selama perayaan. Kalian asik sendiri kalau kau mau tau.

 _ **To : Jungkook-ssi!**_

Jeon, kau yang ayolah kalau mau tau juga. Aku hanya tak tega meninggalkannya. Benar, hari semakin malam dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia sendiri. Dan okay, aku minta maaf karena tak menemuimu saat perayaan.

Jungkook jengah. Jungkook nya jengah. Handphone diremas kuat saat itu. Perubahan kecil Taehyung terasa menyakitkan dalam sejenak. Perubahan kecil Taehyung terasa mengejeknya saat sejenak. Saat itu juga Jungkook diam dalam temaramnya lampu kelas, pergi meninggalkan tas Taehyung karena memang pemiliknya sedang 'Berusaha menjadi teman yang baik' saat itu.

Jungkook pergi, pergi dalam radius tercapai. Jungkook pergi, pergi dalam radius masih menjalin hubungan. Jungkook pergi, pergi dalam radius kemarahan kecil yang membesar. Dan Taehyung terdiam, terdiam dalam jarak dekat dengannya, diam dalam hubungan, diam dengan penyesalan yang besar.

Taehyung tak tau bagaimana memperbaiki sesuatu hubungan. Ia tak tau.

 **...**

"Taetae..."

Eratan tangan di buku semakin memperjelas suasana. Kedua mata yang sembab membuat Jimin meringik pilu melihatnya. Tubuh yang bergetar seiring tangisan membuat Jimin ragu untuk kata yang akan dikeluarkan.

"Serius Chim. Aku sudah meminta maaf lewat chat beberapa hari ini. Aku--aku juga berpapasan dengannya. Aku menyapanya, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan maaf secara langsung. Aku takut, aku takut ia semakin marah jika membahas hal itu. Bagaimana lagi Jim. Aku takut."

Jimin tau. Temannya yang satu ini memang selalu takut akan segala hal. Takut dalam menyakiti terlebih.

Padahal waktu itu, Jimin juga sudah mengusirnya secara halus untuk menemui pacarnya saja ketimbang menemaninya di halte menunggu jemputan. Tapi Taehyung memaksa, beralasan 'aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa'

Disisi lain ia beryukur karena ada teman yang sebegitu baiknya kepadanya. Tapi disisi lain hatinya teremas karena ia menjadi penyebab luruhnya kasih sayang Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Dan Jimin juga menjadi bingung.

Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa menyuarakan apapun secara lantang. Jimin jujur terkadang juga bingung saat menyadari perbedaan yang teramat antara Taehyung di chat dengan di kehidupan asli.

Taehyung dengan ketikannya di alat elektronik itu sangatlah ceria, semangat, bodoh terkadang. Tapi Taehyung yang asli lebih banyak diam, suka merenung bahkan kata kata umpatan yang di chat tak pernah didengar langsung melalui mulut Taehyung.

Taehyung adalah tipe yang ingin bersuara--tapi takut bersuara.

Tak ada kata putus. Tak ada kata berakhir. Tak ada kata sudahi. Semuanya berjalan saja tanpa ada kejelasan. Taehyung bimbang.

Karena jika Taehyung pikir kembali. Semuanya amatlah bodoh.

Jungkook juga bodoh.

Mereka berdua bodoh.

Masalah itu sangatlah sepele --menurut pemikiran Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung yang bodoh juga menangisi Jungkook. Walau Taehyung akui ia rindu. Ia merindu.

Ia merindukan geraman rendah Jungkook yang memanggilnya 'Baby'. Ia merindukan sentuhan di bahu Taehyung saat bertemu. Ia merindukan tatapan Jungkook saat Taehyung berbicara dengan dirinya. Ia merindu segala desau dan kenakalan saat itu terjadi. Ia merindu. Luar biasa merindu.

Dan dengan segenggam rindu itu Taehyung melangkahi takut dan menuju salah satu aplikasi berwarna merah --instagram. Untuk sekedar memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya. Lalu dengan segenap tangan yang bergemetar ia mengklik ikon profil yang menuju ke story. Membuka story dan membuatnya bertambah gemetar.

Karena di story tersebut, Jungkooknya sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang memiliki senyuman manis. Kulit putih bersih yang bahkan berkilap di foto itu. Dan yang paling kontras adalah ; senyuman Jungkook mengembang dengan bahagia di foto itu.

Taehyung menghentikan nafasnya. Menarik satu tangan lagi untuk digenggam sendiri erat. Menahan segala pilu.

 _Jungkooknya pergi tanpa mengakhirinya. Jungkooknya sudah bukan lagi miliknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End?_

 _Halooo. Just fyi lagi.Ini berdasar kisah asli si. Kisahku wkwk. Emang si agak aneh/? Marah karena hal sepele banget. Tapi ini beneran terjadi lol. Tapi bukan sama pacar si :( sama temen :( aku marahan sama temen gara gara aku mentingin temen lain :( padahal kan ga gitu :'(((((_

 _Dan informasi lagi. Hell yea. I love taekook! Taehyung dan Jungkook tapi bukan berarti aku cuma suka vk ya wkwk aku suka mereka bersama. Entah vk atau kv, berbeda emang tapi apapun itu aku cuma suka mereka berdua bersama. Jadi jangan kaget kalo aku kaya apa si punya dua kepribadian di antara vk sama kv :( karena sekali lagi aku cuma suka dan dukung mereka berdua bersama. Udah :(_

 ___

 _dan haiiii! halo ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn! hope you like itRnR please?_


End file.
